Protecting Hogwarts
by Vacni
Summary: DISCONTINUED The Cullens are asked to come and protect Hogwarts but what happens when Harry finds out and what about Voldemort - Post Breaking Dawn, In Deathly Hallows, Dumbledore did not die
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

BPOV

It was Friday night and Edward and I were sitting at the piano, Edward playing my lullaby and me listening to it. Rose and Emmett were watching TV, Alice was jumping around about a new dress that she HAD to get while Jasper was furiously trying to calm his wife down, Carlisle was in his study, Esme was washing up from the dinner that Jacob, Seth, Quil and Embry had come over to eat and now they were sprawled out on the couches in another room, asleep and Renesmee was asleep in her own room.

Suddenly there was a bang and the fireplace went green as an old man with twinkling blue eyes covered by half moon spectacles, with a snow white hair and beard that come to his waist and dressed in a midnight blue robe with stars and moons on it come out of our fireplace.

We all rushed down to the living room, except Renesmee and the wolves as they slept on. Carlisle was the first to speck "Albus it's good to see you but what are you doing here?"

The old man named Albus shock "I'm afraid that we need your help Carlisle"

"What is he talking about Carlisle and how does he know you?" I exclaim

"Well Albus is a wizard and I meet him in my travels, saved his life" Carlisle answered and then went on to explain all about the wizarding world.

I turn to Edward and ask him "did you know about this?" he replies with a shake of his head

Carlisle then turns back to Albus "and what would you need our help for?"

Albus answers "there is a war going on in our world and I would like you to help protect the students of Hogwarts especially some of them" he nods towards the rest of us, including us in the conversation "and I see you're family has grown since last I saw you"

"Yes" Carlisle replies "This is my oldest Edward" he gestures to Edward "Then Rosalie and Emmett" he gestures to them "Bella" to me "and Esme" he slips an arm round Esme's waist as he said this "also Alice and Jasper joined us on there own"

"And that was a surprise" Emmett interrupts

"There is also Renesmee, Bella and Edward's daughter, but she is sleeping upstairs "and the wolves"

"Did you just say daughter?" Albus asks

"Oh I was human when I gave birth" I say

"Ok" he replies looking interested "what do you mean by wolves?"

"Werewolves" Edward specks up "well that's what they like to call themselves, they're really like shape shifters that take the form of the wolf."

"Interesting" Albus mutters "but back to the topic at hand, will you come and help protect the students?"

"What does everyone think?" Carlisle asks

"I think it will be awesome" Emmett exclaims "I'm in"

"Me to" I say and Edward nods as confirmation. Alice and Esme say their in too but Rose and Jasper are a bit hesitant. After a while they agree and you decide that Jacob and his pack should come too, much to Rose's disappointment, but it is hard to keep Jacob away from Renesmee and the pack would want to come too because I'm sure Nessie will live it and I am not leaving without her.

Carlisle turns to Albus and says "ok we are in but the students are not to know for as long as possible"

"That's fine by me but I will have to inform the stuff" Albus replies "also you will have to hunt quite far from the school to be safe and all of you will be 7th graders apart from Renesmee who will be a 6th grader. I am sure Madam Pomfrey can use some help in the hospital wing, Carlisle and Esme can take over as Muggle Studies Professor, is that alright?"

"Yes" Carlisle says after a quick look at his wife

Hope you like it, Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

"Ok what sort of platform is 9 and ¾ anyway?" Emmett asks looking at the tickets he was holding. We arrived in London 3 days ago and were now at King's Cross station and were making our way to the brick wall in between platforms 9 and 10 like Dumbledore had told as. "It's hidden Emmett" Rose says "You have to walk through the wall between platform 9 and 10"

"Oh" Emmett mutters embarrassed.

I was excited about this; I couldn't wait to learn more about magic and the magically world. After the visit from Albus as he insisted we call him that, we all bought supplies, wands and books and started learning to do magic to catch up with what the 7th years would be doing or in Nessie's case 6th year.

We arrived at the platform and walked through the wall which was an interesting experience. The train that was waiting was amazing and I couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts, Carlisle and Esme were already at Hogwarts as they had gotten teaching jobs and I was envious of them.

"Let's get on" Alice exclaims as she is literally bouncing up and down in excitement. We all heed onto the train with many people staring at us as we go past, we split off into three different compartments, Alice, Jasper, me, Edward, Renesmee and Jake into one, Rose and Emmett into another and Embry, Quil and Seth into the last one.

About ten minutes later a group of three students opened the compartment door, the recognized one of them as Harry Potter from one of the books I have read. There was also a tall lanky red haired guy and a bushy brown haired girl, "could we sit here?" the girl asked

"Sure" I reply.

"I don't remember seeing you before are you new?" she asks

"Um yes we are, we came from a wizarding school in America" Edward says retelling our cover story to them "I'm Edward and this is Bella" he says and I say hi "and Renesmee" Nessie waves

"I'm Alice and this is Jasper" Alice says cheerfully

"And I'm Jacob" Jake says standing up to shake hands with them.

"We also have Rosalie and Emmett but they are in a different compartment and Embry, Quil and Seth as well, we are all adopted by Carlisle and Esme from different families except Rosalie and Jasper they're twins and Embry, Quil, Seth and Jacob, they are family friends.

"Wow and I thought my family was big" the red head mumbled to himself

"Well I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter" the girl known as Hermione spoke

"Nice to meet you" I say.

Just then the compartment door slides open and in steps a blonde haired boy with two goons on either side of him "Go away Malfoy" Harry growls out standing up

"No I don't think I will and anyway I heard there was some new students in this compartment and thought I would check it out Potter" Malfoy replies looking us up and down before specking again "and it looks like they're right" then to me he says "well look whose a beauty, why do you sit with them when you could sit with me?"

I could feel Edward's anger peck when he reached out to sling his arm round my waist. He stood up and pushed Malfoy careful not to touch his bare skin and ground out "if I see you talking or touching my girl again you will not have a head when am done with you. You got that?"

The goons beside him just creaked there knuckles so Jasper and Jacob also stood up and Emmett and Rose had come up from another compartment. When Malfoy saw the size of Jake and Emmett he backed down and said something to the goons before vanishing down the corridor.

"You guys this is Rosalie and Emmett" I say "Rose, Emmett this is Harry, Herminie and Ron"

"Hi" Emmett says cheerfully "if those guys try anything with my family again they will begging for their mummies." Harry, Herminie and Ron just stared at Emmett and I could tell this was going to be an interesting trip.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please review and I will update as soon as I can


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

HermPOV

The new kids were different and they had a big family, very tight family too. They were also together even though they lived together, their last name I had found out was Cullen and they all had these inhuman golden eyes, apart from Renesmee and the family friends Jacob, Quil, Embry and Seth.

"We should go get changed" Harry says startling me out of my thoughts

"Yeah" Ron agrees looking out the window, at the changing landscape. Me, Harry and Ron head to the front of the train to change while the Cullens head to the back to change. "Did you see how hot all of them are, even the guys?" Ron asks excited, of course he would notice that first

"They're all taken, Ron" I remind him

"Well they're still hot" he says disappointed "but did you see the muscles on those guys Emmett and Jacob" he exclaims "they were huge, no wonder Malfoy ran away"

"Let's just get changed" Harry specks up.

After we had gotten changed we made our way back to the compartment and made small talk with the Cullens about their lives in America as we had never been. Soon we arrived at the station and made our way to the carriages that took us up to the castle. Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob got in a carriage with us while the others got in another. "Wow it looks amazing" Bella says in awe when she got the first glimpse of the castle.

We soon made it up to the castle and made our way to the Great Hall but before we got there Professor McGonagall appeared and asked the Cullens to wait here so Harry, Ron and I entered the Great Hall and I wondered about McGonagall's expression, she looked disgruntled about something and I wondered what that could be.

Finally the hall quickened down as Dumbledore stood up and says for the sorting to begin. The Sorting Hat is placing on the three legged stool in front of the Hall and Professor McGonagall told the first years when their name was called to come to the front and put the hat on. "James Dickson" she says

"Hufflepuff" the hat shouted. The sorting went on, Angus Darter become a Ravenclaw, Thomas Megan became a Gryffindor and so on until it was complete and Dumbledore stood up again and said

"Before we start I would like to welcome some new teachers Dr Cullen, he will be helping Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing and Professor Cullen will be taking over Muggle Studies this year." He paused as they were applauded and I wondering if they were the others Cullen's adoptive parents "and I would like to welcome 11 new students transferring from a wizarding school in America."

The doors to the Great Hall opened again and in came the Cullens and their family friends. I could see everyone falling over themselves at the sight of them, they walked in a line to where the Sorting Hat was and stopped waiting for McGonagall "Alice Cullen" she says and Alice walks up and puts the hat on a minute later the hat pronounced the she was in Ravenclaw "Bella Cullen", Bella took a little longer to be sorted but was soon put in Gryffindor as well as Edward and Renesmee. "Emmett Cullen" Emmett went to put the hat on and soon placed in Hufflepuff, "Jacob Black"

"Hufflepuff" the hat shouted. Two guys that I didn't know but found out their names were Embry and Quil were also placed in Hufflepuff.

"Jasper Cullen" Jasper walked up and put the hat on and was placed with his girlfriend in Ravenclaw. Last were Rosalie and Leah and they were placed in Slytherin and then Dumbledore again stood up and said

"I hope you all make these new students feel welcome and now let the feast begin" he then sat down as the tables were filled with food. We all started eating but I noticed that Edward, Bella and Renesmee weren't eating

"Not hungry" I ask

"Yes" Bella replies with a smile "had a big breakfast", she looks at Edward then and they both smile and feel like I'm missing some sort of private joke.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

HPOV

Hermione, Ron and I walked to the common room together with Edward, Bella and Renesmee, they were nice but different, different to what we were used to. "Punga" I say to the fat lady and she opens up to reveal the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione bid farewell to everyone saying she was tired and made her way to the girl's dormitories. Ron and I stayed and talked with Edward and Bella as Renesmee had gone to bed as well, "so what subjects are you two doing" Ron asks starting the conversation, but looking intently at Bella

"Well we are doing the same subjects as each other, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, Divination," at that Ron and I looked at each other thinking what are they thinking choosing that subject "and Herbology" Edward says and I notice that his voice has become velvety.

"Oh" I say "that's the same as us but we aren't doing divination, may I ask why you are doing that subject but everyone knows that the subject is stupid"

"Alice made us do it" Bella says looking up at Edward and kissing him on the cheek and whispering something in his ear and, they both laugh.

"Care to share" Ron asks

"It's a family joke" Edward replies

We talk for about a hour then I yawn and decide that is time for me to go to bed, I say goodnight to Edward and Bella and make my way to my dormitory and Ron soon follows. Before drifting to sleep a notice that they have set another bed up, probably for Edward and my mind wanders when he will come up to bed too.

I wake up the next morning to find Edward already up and sitting on the bed I assumed was for him "Early riser?" I ask

"Yeah" he replies "you too I see"

An hour later Ron, Herminie and I made our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast with Bella and Edward as Renesmee was spending time with one of the tall dark-skinned friends, I think his name was Jacob. When we reached the great hall it was already starting to fill up so we quickly grabbed some seats and sat down to eat. Ron was digging in, piling his plate with as much food as possible while Hermione was watching Bella and Edward like a hawk. When I looked over at them I could see why, they had food on their plates but they were playing with it not really eating it.

"I thought we guys would be starving after not eating last night" I remark

"Not really" Bella replies "we don't eat that much"

"Ok" I say looking at them weirdly before turning back to my meal. A few minutes later Professor McGonagall could be seen going along the table handing out schedules when she got to us we compared them, Ron and I had the same subjects so we had all our subjects together and this was the same as Hermione but she a few extra subjects then us. We then compared them with Edward and Bella; they were exactly the same apart from them taking Divination.

The first period today was Charms and then a free so we quickly made our way to the charms classroom, Professor Flitwick entered the classroom and told us we would start off by revising what we have learnt in the past 6 years. We broke off into pairs to practice all the charms we had learnt, starting Winguarden Leveosa (sorry if spelling is wrong), which had me thinking about the time I had learnt this spell, the lesson, meeting Hermione and the troll.

I am so absorbed in my thoughts that when the bell rings for the end of the lesson and am so startled that I jump and as we all walk back to the common room I think about how Ron and Hermione are always there for me, even if we do have our disagreements.

Hope you like it, please review 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

HPOV

I wake up really early on Friday morning feeling at peace knowing that I am finally home; Hogwarts has always been my home. Something comes over me and I suddenly feel like I need a walk, quickly I grab my invisibility cloak and rummage around in my trunk until I find the Marauder's map.

Quietly I open the portrait hole and step out into the corridor then opening the map I check that I won't bump into anyone then make my way onto the grounds outside the castle. Finding a rock I sit down facing the lake then I get out the map, studying it. I notice something odd I didn't notice before; the Cullens are out of bed just the Cullens not their friends either. I realize then that I didn't remember Edward being in bed, looking back at the map I frown and look at my name then back again. All the Cullens names were in a maroon colour not black like everyone else.

I then realized why I didn't notice then before it was because they had come from the forbidden forest 'what were they doing in the forbidden forest' I wondered. I could hear them then talking and laughing quickly among themselves as they made their way back up to the castle. I saw Bella kiss Edward and lick something red that was running down his chin from his lips.

"There is a thunderstorm tonight" I hear Alice say to the rest of them

"Yes!" Emmett mutters "teams?"

"We chose tonight" Alice declares looking into the distance.

"I'll tell Jake, I'm sure they will want to play" Bella says

"If they can catch, throw and bat then that's fine" Rosalie says and Bella glares at her.

As they walk past me they all stiffen as through they realize something before making their way up to the castle leaving me with a whole lot of questions. Like what were they doing out here, why were they in the forbidden forest, why was their names maroon on the map, what did Alice mean when she said there was going to be a thunderstorm tonight and how did she know and also what did Rosalie mean when she said that comment.

After a time I made my way back to the Gryffindor common room and back up into my bed just looking at the map wondering why the Cullen's names were in maroon. I noticed something I didn't notice before that Renesmee's name was a darker shade of maroon then the others, almost unnoticeable if you didn't look close enough.

I make my way to the Great Hall for breakfast and sit next to Ron and Hermione who are talking to Renesmee. I notice then that Bella and Edward are not at the table and I ask "Where are Edward and Bella?"

"Oh they are going camping with the rest of my family, I didn't want to go" she replies

"Oh ok" I acknowledge her while wondering why they would go camping and also the fact that I had seen them this morning. I let in go deciding to go to the library later today to see what I could find if there was anything.

The day passed quickly until we reached double potions, the first potion lesson of the year where Snape was extra mean and I lost 120 house points all up. Finally the bell rang for the end of class and school for the day so I made my way to the library. I could see the Library teacher glaring at Renesmee for some reason; it was not uncommon for her to do so her glare just seemed deeper for some reason.

I wondered round looking at titles of books trying to find one that would suit what I was looking for, after about 2 hours the library was almost empty I found something, a book right at the end of the shelf covered with dust and writing laced in gold. I took it off the shelf, putting it down on the table. I wiped my hand on the cover to clear the dust sending it everywhere to read the title 'To Read a Map you must know What you're Looking at'. I opened the cover to the first page, the contents page, quickly picking one I opened the book to the said page and started reading. I read through the whole chapter and came up with nothing and was about to close the book when I noticed small writing at the bottom of the page it said 'If a map contains the knowledge of a person on the map and said person was not in the colour black then that person is not human'. My mind went blank except for one thing

'What in Merlin's name were they'?

Enjoy, and please Review 

Also for anyone that wants to know from the last chapter 'Punga' means fight in Latin. 


End file.
